


Subjective

by gold_pen_leaps



Series: An Array of Somethings [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First Impressions, Fluff, Monologue, Other, Philosophy, With a beta we could've been an immortal demonic force BUT NO. we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Apparently, some humans had the custom of trying to divine their offsprings’ destiny by placing an array of items before the wriggling meatsack and seeing which item it would squirm towards.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Series: An Array of Somethings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Subjective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



Bill Cipher had looked up the very first time Stanford Filbrick Pines had been in eye range of a United States one dollar bill. Apparently, some humans had the custom of trying to divine their offspring's’ destiny by placing an array of items before the wriggling meatsack and seeing which item it would squirm towards.

Destiny, ha! What a horrible institution. Far better to revel in chaos and uncertainty than to worship a force that takes away your free will.

He had only skimmed the surface of the memory, rather than attempting to relive it, as he sometimes did with important memories. Maybe that was his own form of superstition. Best to tuck that away in some distant space within himself. At that time, Ford had been just another among billions, ignorant and unimpressive, not developed into _his_ Ford.

Technically, the dollar bill incident could have counted as a first meeting, a first impression, only because one could make an impression based on a split second image. It was like being asked to judge what someone was like, based on a glimpse of them in a crowd. Even further, like being shown a photo of someone for a split second.

And Bill found that he wasn't even interested in looking at the other times an older, perhaps adolescent or young adult Ford had been in contact with a one dollar bill. It was far more entertaining to hear what Ford was like from Ford's point of view, through the lens of his own experience. Perhaps that was why the metal plate didn't bother him so much anymore.

Humans had facial expressions and body language, shifts in the tone of their voice. And, certainly Bill was biased on this aspect, but Ford's mannerisms were the most delightful of all, the whole human range of them.

Bill’s claims towards objectivity and omniscience had been tricks for gullible fools. He’d never grasped true omniscience. Now, subjectivity, the foundation upon which lies and truth stood upon, _that_ made experience fun again. Subjectivity made everything weird and turned old things new. Even if he had the chance now, he wouldn’t take true omniscience. Nowadays, he even didn’t look at some things he _did_ know, for the sheer heck of it, and his sanity and personhood was the better for it. Don’t sweat the small things, right?

So, yes, that first look had been surprisingly early in Ford’s life. Stanford Pines had been glimpsed by Bill Cipher one hot summer day, during Ford’s birth month. An arbitrary point in time, as all points in time, making just as much of an effect on the course of destiny as any other.

Nonetheless, Bill was biased and lived a subjective experience. Knowledge and ignorance blended together in a sweet/savory loop.

It had been a special, cherished day.


End file.
